


Jopson's punishment

by ErebusandTerror



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Figging, M/M, Nipple flick, Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, chained to the bed-cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebusandTerror/pseuds/ErebusandTerror
Summary: Jopson is wrongly punished by Captain Crozier.





	Jopson's punishment

Thomas Jopson was carrying the tray of soup and tea for Captain Francis Crozier. Jopson tried not to drop the tray as he slid the door of the  _ Terror’s  _ great cabin open. 

 

Before he can set the tray on the mahogany table, Jopson failed to notice that the Newfoundland dog, Neptune was getting up from under the table. Neptune bumped into Jopson’s legs that caused him to lose his balance. He tried to regain his hold on the tray, but he crumpled down on the deck as the soup bowl and the teacup shattered into pieces on the carpet. Jopson looked at Neptune angrily by saying,

 

“You rascal! Look what you did to the Captain’s lunch!”

 

Neptune came to Jopson and he licked his face before running off to the mess deck. Jopson can look at the dog as he disappeared then he looked at the mess that Neptune had made.

 

_ The captain would not be happy if he see this mess. _ Jopson thought worriedly as he started to pick up the broken pieces of fine china. 

 

Suddenly, he noticed a pair of boots was in front of him and Jopson looked up to see Crozier. Crozier was not smiling and he gazed at his steward as Jopson stood up. 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” asked Crozier as he pointed at the shattered china. 

 

Jopson tried to explain, “It was an accident. Captain. It was Nep-” but the captain cut him off with a wave of his hand.

 

“There is no excuse and you know better than to drop that tray of food onto the carpet. I think a hard lesson must be taken.” stated Crozier before continuing, “Go fetch me a piece of ginger from the storeroom in the orlop.”

 

Jopson was in shocked as he thought,  _ Ginger? A piece of ginger? For what?  _ Soon his thought was interrupted by Crozier.

 

“What are you waiting for? Go.” but Jopson tried to say, “I’ll clean up this mess-” but he was cut off by Crozier saying that William Gibson will do it. Jopson looked at his captain before leaving the great cabin to the storeroom.

 

After Jopson had return to the great cabin with a piece of ginger in his hand. The mess had been cleaned up by Gibson and Crozier was sitting at his favorite chair by the fire stove. He was still not happy with his steward as he extended his hand for the ginger in Jopson’s hand. He ordered,

 

“Hand me this piece of ginger and you will strip off of your clothes, but keep your trousers on. Then you’ll go to the bed-cabin with me and I’ll proceed your punishment.”

 

This caused Jopson to get warm and he tried to say, 

 

“Please sir, It wasn’t my fault. It-” but he was cut off by Crozier for a second time. Crozier just look at his steward with a glare as Jopson began to remove his coat. 

 

After Jopson had finished removing his boots and putting them aside with his discarded clothes. Crozier just look at his semi-nude steward as he led him to his bed-cabin. Crozier then slid the door close and he faced Jopson as he ordered, “Pull down these trousers and bend over on this bunk.” Jopson gulped as he pulled his trousers down and he leaned over on Crozier’s bunk. He can hear Crozier scraping the skin off the ginger and he ordered, 

 

“Spread your legs.” and Jopson obeyed and Crozier inserted the piece of ginger in Jopson’s anus. Jopson let out a gasp as he felt the ginger slid in and his eyes soon welled up with tears. He tried not to cry as he felt the sting from the ginger and he tried to reach for the ginger to pull it out. But his hand was swatted by Crozier and Jopson can hear the hard smack on his butt. He let out a gasp as Crozier spanked his steward. Jopson felt humiliated as he was spanked and the burn from the ginger increased with every smack. Crozier told Jopson to count to thirty as he spanked his steward.

 

“One.” whispered Jopson after Crozier spanked his steward.

 

After Jopson counted thirty and he can hear Crozier talking to him. “You know, this is not your first time being punished. I did the same thing to you during Ross Antarctic expedition.” explained Crozier and Jopson can only winced in pain as a response. Crozier told him to get up and pull his trousers up. 

 

“What about the ginger? Should I leave it in there or I shall remove it?” asked Jopson and Crozier slapped his steward in his cheek. 

 

Jopson put his hand on his cheek feeling the sting and Crozier ordered him to sit on the deck next to the bunk. Jopson shook his head and tried to tell him that his butt is still in pain but Crozier won’t hear it. With no choice, Jopson soon sat down and let out a small yelp in pain as his bruised butt touched the wooden plank. 

 

Before long, Crozier ordered Jopson to stick out his hands and he shackled his steward to the bunk as a further punishment. Jopson can hear the key turning in his shackles and Crozier put the key in his uniform pocket. Seeing this, Jopson tried pull his hands on his shackles and the chains held him made noises. Crozier saw Jopson struggling in his chains and he struck him again.  Crozier said, “I want you to behave like a good steward until tomorrow. By that time, you had learnt your lesson for dropping my fine china on the carpet.” Jopson tried to reason for the third time, “It wasn’t me, but your-” but Crozier cut him off and he flicked one of his nipples. Crozier got up and he walked to the door. He slid it open by saying, “Now you must excuse me, I’m needed on deck.” before sliding it close leaving still chained Jopson in the bed-cabin.

 

Later at night, Jopson had a hard time sleeping because he was still shackled to the bed-cabin. He can hear Crozier snoring from his bunk and Jopson shivered a little because he was still stripped to the waist. His clothes still in the great cabin and he wanted to free himself. Jopson tried to twist one of his shackles from his wrists and he gave up after a few tries. He guessed that Crozier had hidden the key well so that he won’t tried to free himself. Jopson glanced at his captain before curling himself on the floor with a spare pillow for him to sleep. He soon yawned and he promised that he will not disappoint Crozier tomorrow. 

 


End file.
